


Temptation

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, ziall fluff, ziall sex, ziall smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn’s engaged to Perrie, but something ruins everything, and that something is, temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

Chapter 1:

Zayn was ecstatic. He’d just proposed to girlfriend Perrie Edwards, and she said yes. He hadn’t told the boys yet, and couldn’t wait to do so. Seeing as his and Niall’s apartment was just around the corner, Zayn decided to go and tell him first. He soon arrived, parking up at the side of the road. Zayn climbed out the car and was soon opening the door to his and Niall’s apartment. Zayn stayed quiet, due to wanting to surprise his blonde friend. However, when he reached the living room, he stopped in his tracks. 

Niall was layed out on the couch. Naked. One hand wrapped around his fully-hard dick and three of the other’s digits up his ass. His eyes were closed, head tilted back and spine arched slightly. Zayn didn’t know what what to do. I mean, what do you do when you walk in on your best mate wanking and fingering himself. Niall was clearly oblivious about Zayn’s presence, and what the blonde moaned out next startled the Bradford boy. “Z-Zayn, y-yeah, Zayn right there, ung”, Niall whined out, picking up the pace with his fingers and with his hand.

Zayn cleared his throat, seeing as that’s all he thought he could do. Niall jumped, pulling both his hands away and opening his eyes to stare directly at his dark skinned friend. “Z-Z, i-uh, i, shit, sorry”, Niall said, his skin blushing to form a sharp red, in contrast with his usual pale tone. He felt ashamed, embarrassed and guilty. I mean, when your best friend finds you naked, wanking and fingering yourself on the couch that he sits on, what do you do? He scrambled to his feet, and picked up the items of clothing that were scattered around the floor. “Ni, stop”, Zayn commanded as the blonde did exactly that, freezing in his current spot. Zayn didn’t understand why he’d told him to stop, but felt something rush through his body. Temptation.

The two boys just stood, glaring into each other’s eyes. Neither of them knew what to do, say or feel as a thick sexual tension began to arise. “Ni, c-carry on”, Zayn finally said, cursing himself inside for putting it out like that. “W-what?”, Niall replied. The Pakistani boy didn’t reply, instead, to the shock of both himself and Niall, he ran up to his blonde mate, and crashed their lips together. Zayn didn’t know what he was doing, but only blamed it on the feeling that was creeping up inside of him, becoming stronger and stronger until he couldn’t take it anymore. That feeling was, indeed, temptation.

Zayn couldn’t help himself, he pushed Niall back onto the sofa so that he was laying down, and followed him, hovering over the Irishman’s pale, small frame. “Z, i-uh, wh-what about P-Perrie?”, Niall asked, his bright blue eyes staring into Zayn’s dark, lust-filled ones. And then it hit him, the fact that he was straight. The fact that he was in a happy, committed relationship. The fact that he was engaged. To a girl. 

However, those thoughts were soon ripped away when the familiar, overpowering feeling re-entered his system. “Who’s Perrie”, Zayn said, leaning down and kissing Niall hard on the lips. The blonde pushed him away. You see, Niall’s wanted this since the day he and Zayn met, but he’s never got it, and when he got with Perrie, that killed him. And yeah, to say tat Niall hates Perrie would be a complete understatement. And Zayn’s wanted this too. He’s been ever so confused about his sexuality ever since he layed eyes on the blonde beauty (Niall that is). So when he got with Perrie, he thought that everything would be fine. It wasn’t.

When the feelings for Niall became stronger, Zayn thought that them two buying an apartment and living together would make them go away. It didn’t, in fact, it made them build up more and more. And seeing Niall in that situation just made everything come crashing down. Just when Zayn thought he he was straight and had finally gotten over Niall, it all turned upside down. And that’s how they ended up on the sofa, Niall completely naked and Zayn fully clothed, making out.

The Bradford boy climbed off the sofa, and quickly discarded his clothes, tossing them down next to Niall’s. He took this as a quick chance to look at the blonde lad, and boy did he look good. He was all red, flushed and sweaty from his solo session just a few minutes ago, and it made Zayn’s cock twitch. He pulled Niall up off the couch and walked him to the nearest bedroom, which happened to be Zayn’s.

They soon fell down onto the bed, Zayn still hovering over Niall’s petite build. He loved this, being able to glare down at the blonde, being in complete control. Niall loved it to, having the hunk that was Zayn power over him and he was ready to take whatever was given to him. 

Zayn stared down into Niall’s bright blue eyes, like he was looking into the blonde’s soul. He placed a hand down next to his head as the other led to the Irishman’s ass. Zayn really like how Niall had made it easy for him to slide a finger in, seeing as his ring was still slick with lube from earlier. He added a second then a third, curling them so they brushed against the blonde’s prostate. Niall was a moaning, sweaty mess and Zayn would tell you that he looked ohsogood right now. He wanted this way to much to take it slow, so pulled his fingers out and lined his dick up with Niall’s hole once he’d coaxed it in saliva. 

Zayn slowly pushed in until he was balls deep, giving Niall a few seconds to adjust. The blonde wrapped his legs around Zayn’s neck, giving the lad a better angle. “Move”, he instructed and the dark skinned boy did, pulling out then slamming back in. Soon enough, he had a steady but hard and deep rhythm going, being sure to hit Niall’s prostate with every thrust. The blonde was sweating, his dirty blonde hair stuck to his forehead as he tangled his hair into Zayn’s raven locks, pulling him down for a sweet, sloppy, passionate kiss.

After a while, Niall came undone, completely untouched, with a scream of Zayn’s name. The Bradford boy soon followed, releasing deep in Niall’s ass. They came down from their highs, but something quickly hit Zayn, something that wasn’t nice, a sort of feeling. It was guilt…


End file.
